


Still Here

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Nikanono, Lemon Tea, Lenily, One Shot, Post-Alive, Short, emilena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Coming home after Mondatta's death, Lena needs support. She finds it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! This short fic was inspired by a drawing by the fantastic Nikanono, who if you haven't seen yet you really should. You can find her stuff on tumblr here (http://nikanono.tumblr.com/) it's so good seriously. The actual piece that inspired this work is here  
> (http://nikanono.tumblr.com/post/154989449385/nikanono-i-tried-to-save-him-i-know-never-too)
> 
> I think you'll understand why I just had to write this, the inspiration was unreal.

Walking back home beaten and broken had not been how Lena Oxton expected her evening to go. She had thought, “I’ll go see Mondatta’s speech, that’ll be fantastic!” Now here she was, limping back to her flat, hurting inside and out. 

 

Mondatta was dead.

 

She blamed herself.

 

It took her far longer than it should’ve to find her keys, which wasn’t great considering she was standing in her building’s hallway looking like she’d just been mugged. Eventually the lock turned and she opened the door, stumbling inside, favoring her right leg. Before she could take more than a step though, a voice heavy with worry and barely controlled panic filled her ears.

 

“Lena!?”

 

Emily’s voice floated in from the living room, accompanied by the sound of someone hurriedly standing.

 

Lena took the few seconds she had to try and put on a brave face.

 

“I heard an explosion, I turned on the news, the Omnic peace rally, Mondatta he…” 

 

Emily stopped as she took in the state of her girlfriend, bruised and bedraggled, looking like she’d been through hell.

 

Without even needing to say anything further, she ran over and wrapped Lena in a hug that she desperately needed. 

 

The facade Lena had erected to hide her sorrow crumbled instantly, and she broke in Emily’s arms.

 

“I tried to save him,”

“I know.”

 

The two stayed like that, Emily providing Lena with the support she so desperately needed. Lena felt hot tears leak out of her eyes and track through the dried blood on her cheeks.

 

Emily pulled back and cupped Lena’s face in her hands, forcing the other girl to meet her eyes.

“Listen to me,” she said. “This wasn’t your fault, do you hear me.”

She gestured back towards the TV.

“I saw what happened. They sent in the perfect assassin, you’ve even told me about her. This is not. Your. FAULT!”

 

Lena looked away.

“You’re wrong.”

 

Emily waited until she looked back at her again.

 

“What would have happened if you weren’t there?”

 

Lena’s answer was quick in coming. “She would’ve killed Mondatta!”

 

“And what would she have done to anyone that got in her way?”

 

Lena stilled.

 

“You didn’t save Mondatta, but you saved  _ people _ . Every person you save, every life, that’s a victory.”

 

She pulled her back into a hug.

 

“Never forget that. You are not a killer. You didn’t hold the gun or pull the trigger. You  _ save _ people. You did that tonight.”

 

Lena’s tears continued to flow. 

 

Slowly, she lifted her arms away from her sides and wrapped the redhead in a matching embrace.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Emily broke the hug to look at her girlfriend. “For what?”

 

Lena giggled, and Emily felt her heart twist as her girlfriend smiled.

 

“For being here, for keeping me going.” She grinned up at her. “The posters and the adverts may say I’m the hero, but I’ll tell you something.” She pulled her close to her chest again. 

“You’re mine.”

 

Tears rolled down both their cheeks in matching shiny streaks.

 

The two of them stayed like that for a while, just feeling the genuine affection the other so clearly felt for them, wondering how they could possibly be so lucky to be loved by someone like this. 

 

If they had asked each other that question though, the answer would have been the same.

 

"Because you deserve it."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, as always, are both appreciated and encouraged. Seriously, it makes my day when you guys comment, don't hesitate to share your thoughts.


End file.
